falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS17DoctorPatricia.txt
CIS_ChatWithNPC_Curie |scene= |srow=8|topic=0016FBBB|trow=8|before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=University? You're not serious, right?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=Sure there are. Just a couple hundred years old, though.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=My theory is you're a little off your rocker.|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=Most people look at medicine as a business these days. Makes no sense to share stuff with your competition.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=We're lucky to even get close to what they knew back then. Well, unless you're the Institute.|after=|abxy=A5a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=Uh, if it's free, sure. Thanks.|after=|abxy=A6a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=Hmm. I do have a few notes here. You're welcome to them.|after=|abxy=A7a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university?|response=If you get that hospital up and running, yeah, sign me up.|after=|abxy=A8a}} DialogueCovenant |scene=-|srow=7|topic=000C459F|before=|response=''{Angry, will lead to violence}'' Get the fuck out.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000C459E|before=|response=''{Angry}'' That's stealing!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000A7CAD|before=|response=''{Friendly}'' If you need medical assistance, see me in the morning.|after=|abxy=A}} |topic=000890B6|trow=4|before=|response=''{Friendly}'' If you need medical services, come see me during my office hours.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' If you've got some ailing you, speak up.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Trying to sound sincere}'' I hope you enjoy your stay. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Genuine, a touch grumpy}'' It's nice to be off the clock.|after=|abxy=}} DialogueCovenant_CheckUp |scene= |topic=001BE3FD|before=Patient: The leg's still on the mend. Do you have anything for the pain?|response=''{Suspicious but giving her patient the benefit of the doubt - transitions to clinical concern}'' As soon as you don't need the meds you got to lay off. Understood? Any other complications with the injury?|after=Patient: It's healing up pretty good.|abxy=A1a}} DialogueGenericDoctors |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7CC6 |trow=6 |before= |response=If you're hurting just tell the doctor. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hello, stranger. You got anything that ails you? I'll fix you up for a fee. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You need any doctoring? Just let me know. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Not many doctors around these days. Should let me take a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=If you need fixing up, let's get a look at you. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I can patch you up if you need it. For a small fee, of course. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013603B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Fine. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All right. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Let me know if that changes. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0005FB6E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Now, go over your symptoms for me. One at a time. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Tell me your symptoms. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=What's feeling off today? What can you tell me? |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Go over your symptoms with me. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |topic=0005FB6D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=I suppose I could spare some Stimpaks. |after= |abxy=X10a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=All right, but go easy on the Chems. |after= |abxy=X11a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Let's see what I can spare... |after= |abxy=X12a}} |topic=0005FB6C |trow=4 |before= |response=If you want rumors, then Penny's the girl for you. I like to stick to fixing people. That's what I'm good at. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y13a}} |before= |response=Got nothing, sorry. Just trying to practice medicine. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y18a}} |before= |response=Nothing that would interest you. Now, let's talk about you and your health. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y19a}} |before= |response=Been out of the loop. Lot of sick and injured taking up my time. Now, if you need treatment, let me know. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y20a}} |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000C038B |trow=12 |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Hope it stays that way. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{patient just told you they aren't in pain}'' Good. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Puzzled}'' Huh, you look fine, but... oh wait... yep, that's gonna need to be set back in place. Let's get started. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Eh, I've seen worse. Better stitch you up before infection sets in, though. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination}'' Scrapes and bruises, but it's probably a good idea to get them fixed up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{examining a patient / Thinking}'' Severe lacerations, puncture wounds, muscle spasms in the eyes from high levels of stress... Yeah, let's patch you up. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Thinking}'' Hmm... gonna need to brace those fractures, apply some cream for the burns, a few sets of stitches. Better get to it... |after= |abxy=A13a}} |before= |response=''{medical examination / Surprised}'' Oh wow, that's a lot of blood. We'll need to operate right away. |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Well, I'd patch you up, but I have costs to cover, and you're short on caps. What else is bothering you? |after= |abxy=A18a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're hurt, all right, but you're also dead broke. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A19a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'd like to help you, but I got costs to cover, and you're low on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=A20a}} |topic=000C038A |trow=6 |before= |response=All right. Don't ruin my hard work by dying out there. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before= |response=Take better care of yourself in the future, okay? |after= |abxy=B6a}} |before= |response=Off you go, then. |after= |abxy=B7a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' On your way, then. |after= |abxy=B11a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Fine. Come back later. |after= |abxy=B12a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Very well, then. |after= |abxy=B13a}} |topic=000C0389 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal}'' Good. Keep an eye on it, though. What else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' Blood pooling in the gums. Signs of anemia. Yeah. We better clean you up. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' All right. Let's flush your system. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' We'll clean you up, don't worry. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You don't have enough caps for the fee. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X8a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can clean you up, but you don't have enough money to cover the costs. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X9a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're definitely sick, but you don't have enough money to cover my fee. Sorry. Was there something else? |after= |abxy=X10a}} |topic=000C0388 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' You're strung out all right. I got something that can clean you up. |after= |abxy=Y7a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Yeah, you got it bad. Let's flush your system. It's gonna burn like crazy, afterwards, all right? |after= |abxy=Y8a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Let's clean you up. Not gonna be pleasant... |after= |abxy=Y9a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry. Cleaning up addiction costs money, and you're short on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=Y11a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I can help, but not for free. You'll need to come back when you have the caps. You need anything else? |after= |abxy=Y12a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can help you when you have enough money. Addiction isn't cheap to cure. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y13a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005FB20 |trow=3 |before= |response=Done. Now, was there anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=And that's that. Anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=All done. Any other complaints? |after= |abxy=A4a}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Subject 12 baseline) |srow=6|topic=000E2C46|before=Player Default: Whuh. Where am I...?|response=''{Shh in her tone to the first. Barking an order to a subordinate}'' Now, now, now. How are the subject's vitals?|after=Player Default: A little unsteady but within-|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C43|before=Player Default: Son of a bitch. Do that- |response=''{Said with malice to the subject, then talking casually with her assistant}'' I will only say this once: speak only when spoken to. Please, continue.|after=Player Default: The subject is ready for base line testing.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C41|trow=2|before=Player Default: The subject is ready for base line testing.|response=''{Barking an order}'' Subject. Answer the questions quickly and with what first comes to mind.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Said clinically and carefully - emphasize a couple words carefully}'' You are approached by a frenzied scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?|after=Player Default: Is that? That SAFE test? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000E2C3F|before=Player Default: Is that? That SAFE test? |response=''{Firm, irritated}'' Answer the question.|after=Player Default: I-I don't know. I don't know science stuff. I... ignore him.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C3C|before=Player Default: I-I don't know. I don't know science stuff. I... ignore him.|response=''{Considering, darkly pleased}'' Ignore him, you say? Fascinating.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= (Subject 12 testing) |srow=6|topic=000E2C34|before=Player Default: Please... I've got a kid. I've...|response=''{Dark promise - referring to shocking him}'' Do you want another treatment?|after=Player Default: No.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C31|before=Player Default: No.|response=''{Barking an order at the beginning, then the question is asked very precisely}'' So. Again. Congratulations! You made it onto a baseball team! Which position do you prefer?|after=Player Default: I've already told you. Catcher.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C2E|before=Player Default: I've already told you. Catcher.|response=''{Firm}'' Again. Which position?|after=Player Default: Catcher, I'd be the Catcher.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C2C|before=Player Default: Catcher, I'd be the Catcher.|response=''{Pondering}'' Why?|after=Player Default: I... I don't know. They got the funny... the funny helmets. I saw a picture when I was a kid.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C2A|before=Player Default: I... I don't know. They got the funny... the funny helmets. I saw a picture when I was a kid.|response=''{Hmmm at the beginning. Thinking aloud.}'' Do synths even know the rules of baseball?|after=Player Default: No. Please, I'm not a... Just let me... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C28|before=Player Default: No. Please, I'm not a... Just let me... |response=''{Very stern, then carefully asking questions}'' Just answer the questions and only the questions. Congratulations! You made it onto a baseball team! Which position do you prefer?|after=Player Default: Catcher.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= (Subject 12 debrief) |srow=4|topic=000E2C26|before=|response=''{Giving an update}'' Confidence on Subject 12 is high. We'll know for certain post mortem.|after=Player Default: And any progress on Question 3?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C24|before=Player Default: And any progress on Question 3?|response=''{Delivering a report, and then brining up on an old argument}'' None. The EKG shows nothing unexpected. The answers are too damned predicatable.|after=Player Default: You've made your opinions quite clear on the value of Question 3. Removing it could invalidate all the data we've accumulated to date.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C22|before=Player Default: Moving on. Question 4. The data on this is fascinating. Why does baseball have the highest degree of correlation? Even more than question 8.|response=''{Proud of her research, showing different charts to her boss}'' Our metholodology was exhaustive. Subject 12's answers in regards to baseball and his childhood were particularly fascinating. See here. And here.|after=Player Default: I wonder. Do they play baseball in the Institute? Or is there some sort of defect in their programming?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C20|before=Player Default: I wonder. Do they play baseball in the Institute? Or is there some sort of defect in their programming?|response=''{Insistent}'' We need another failure to explore this further. We can do nothing more with Subject 12 except final processing.|after=Player Default: I'll let the reclamation team know.|abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files